oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Old School RuneScape Wiki
Popular Pages List Please post your suggestions for the new list here! -Shaun Dreclintalk 08:06, December 21, 2014 (UTC) I'd love to see a list of NPC's of the game...it would make the new anagrams a looottt easierOsirdedbdbzb (talk) 18:37, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Twitter Added a twitter feed, it still needs some CSS styling done but otherwise seems to be working fine! -Shaun Dreclintalk 09:01, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Search Bar MIA Where did the search bar go? It's difficult to find topics on the wiki now without the search bar. 14:26, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :It's at the top of the screen now in the ugly wikia bar. It's a change they forced on every wiki. -Shaun Dreclintalk 14:30, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Wow, I'm blind. Didn't catch on to that. Vincentt 14:35, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::You know you could've just typed in whatever topic to the address bar as well? — Mage Hybrid (talk) 14:57, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Drop rates in the wiki Hey, I'm wondering about drop rates listed on the wiki. Where do the figures like 1/128 come from? Thanks, 05:36, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :Usually ronan or one of the other jmods will tweet droprates when asked. I'd say don't change any of them unless you have proof that they're wrong haha -Shaun Dreclintalk 18:32, March 2, 2015 (UTC) I don't know where else to post this but I need help whenever I try to edit a page it says loading and it never loads I can only edit with the classic editor please help :Thecoolbro101 (talk) 17:33, March 24, 2015 (UTC), March 24, 2015 (UTC) :Must be some connection issues with Wikia. Although, the classic editor is much better than visual anyway since the visual editor causes all sorts of problems with styling. 17:59, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Does anyone know how I can fix this or if your having the same problem please tell me.Thecoolbro101 (talk) 21:54, March 25, 2015 (UTC) O...K then. There's some mature references on the main page for April 1st! Neutralino (talk) 20:54, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Adding images to pages? Does anybody know how to add images to the Item Infoboxes? Incendiax (talk) 19:31, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :Under the |image = section. 19:48, May 10, 2015 (UTC) "Abuse rules" clarifications? There's this annoying feature on this wiki called "abuse rules" that match certain words that we are not allowed to use. But they seem to include some pretty generic words and the descriptions such as "anti-meme" are really vague. The least that should be done to make this function bearable is actually include which part of your edit matched the rules. Helveg (talk) 15:17, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :They're not really generic words. When your edit included "doogle" it triggered a filter that had a part of that for an actual word that was blocked. 15:38, June 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Nonetheless, I've added your intended edit to the article. -- 15:40, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Burnt Food.. http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Burnt_food <-- I want to add the image files for all of them as only a few of them are already there so I had a few questions. 1. Where do I get the pictures from (google images doesn't have it) 2. I want to make the pictures I plan to upload look exactly the same as the ones that currently are uploaded for the sake of consistency - any ideas on where to get pictures just like that? I tried to see the person who put up the pictures but he is not active on the forums - Saiftey (talk) 05:35, August 25, 2015 (UTC) can we please change the icon to the regular one? This joke "connection lost" one is childish and stupid. Step down, or shape up Frankly, after my own negative experience with this individual, and seeing the numerous times they have erroneously changed posts, either to protect thier own ego, or in ignorance of the facts, I no longer believe a certain "bureaucrat" can be trusted to help run this board. If you really had the "spine" to admit when you were wrong, you wouldn't blame the change of the 2007 scape icon on vandalism after someone made a point about it, you would just say you made it as a joke (as the logs clearly show) and change it back, or own up to it and say it isn't changing. Step down; or shape up. 10:10, March 26, 2016 (UTC) I was wrong about spinewielder; he is actually a reasonable person trying to make the wiki better. It appears that Mage Hybrid is the real source of douchebaggery and incorrect info on this wiki. Under the Oldschool Runescape news section, the newest update came out on the 2nd of June, not the 2nd of May. Cantgetusername (talk) 01:22, June 5, 2016 (UTC) Wiki's new look Is it just me or is this new wiki look really bad? I mean it's not ugly it just really lacks the old school runescape feeling. It really should not be blue. Please revert it. 13:33, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Snappie :The theme was changed to be somewhat more festive for the holidays. Once it's 2017, the theme will revert back to how it originally was. -- 15:43, December 1, 2016 (UTC) :I love how they polled about the logo and promptly ignored the results. They don't care about maintaining the old school feel. 16:27, December 4, 2016 (UTC) :The poll was not there to find out whether we should keep it or not. I don't understand why people don't like the new logo anyway. JuneReevesArt did a great job and i think we should keep it. 17:48, December 4, 2016 (UTC) :You had an absolutely relevant, possibly even perfect logo, and then replaced it with a carelessly made, unfitting work. Why even poll our opinions if that doesn't matter? 19:51, December 5, 2016 (UTC) New Blood We need some new blood in managment positions for this wiki. Most of the current people with Admin authority are either not playing the game anymore or are totally inactive in the wiki. I am more than willing to step up, as are a lot of other people; we need an up-to-date and accurate wiki if we want the game to keep playership so please step down and "pass the torch" if you can't be bothered anymore. :* You need to pass a request for adminship to be granted sysop rights (and even more basic of a requirement, an account). :* There is no technical limit on the number of administrators, so if someone else is promoted there is no need for anyone to step down in order to keep the number constant. If you're proposing something like an inactivity rule like the RuneScape Wiki has, that's a different matter. :* Out of the 22 current administrators, it looks like there are only 7 that haven't edited in the past month - where did you get "most" from? --Iiii I I I (talk) 08:10, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Perhaps I'm being imprecise. I am definitely advocating for an inactivity rule and a very strict one at that. This game changes often and we need people who are aware of the changes leading the way. We need to aim for active quality for Admins, not quantity. You just stated that something like 30% of the admins are not active; doesn't that imply we have an issue here? It cannot be anything but a problem when people like Mage Hybrid skate by being a childish moron doing nothing but removing edits for the majority of a decade long stretch and retain rediculous authority over content, when people like Spine write 3 times as many articles/edits in half of the time and have the same powers. We are always open for new contributors and removing inactive peoples admin status wont change anything. Feel free to create an account and help us improving the wikia, you do not need admin to do so. 08:35, January 6, 2017 (UTC) You should take a look at what Administrators are here to do http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/2007scape_Wiki:Administrators. You do not need Administrative powers to improve the wiki. Admins are not here to ensure all the content and new content is accurate and up to date. Admins are here to help maintain a certain standard on the Wiki that is not possible with the powers of a regular user. What you are suggesting is not a solution to initial problem you are stating. Removing inactive admins does not solve the issue. 14:08, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Past polls? Is there an archive of results from our previous homepage polls? -Shaun Dreclintalk 17:09, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Table Cleanup The vast majority of tables on this site don't seem to have the columns sortable by numerical value. This is a really easy fix, simply adding a line of code per relevant table header, but will be very time consuming to do and not something I currently have the time for. I'm putting this here in the hopes that someone with a little more time or at least someone who will be creating pages in the future will see it. The relevant line should be something like this: ! data-sort-type="number" | Level instead of purely ! Level for the column header title. There are some inconsistencies when there are ranges such as item drop amounts or multiple entries such as monster levels, but overall it is much better than the current ascii based sorting in most tables which sorts 100 next to 10. Here is a site giving more details. Mecrow (talk) 13:04, September 4, 2017 (UTC) "We've left Wikia"-banner on every page I strongly support the move away from Wikia, but I am still seeing a lot of changes being made here -- as recent as 10 minutes ago in the "recent changes" widget. Would it be possible to add the "We've left Wikia"-banner on every page? Even if it needs to be done manually, I would gladly help. PeterSR (talk) 06:19, October 3, 2018 (UTC)